The present invention relates to an dielectric joint, particularly for metallic conduits for liquids and/or gas.
The use of metallic conduits for the conveyance and the transport of material, both in the liquid state and in the gaseous state, has been known for some time.
Such conduits, due to their length, require joints, which are the subject of particular studies aimed at their production, in order to meet the multiple characteristics required both to increase their durability with time and to cause them to resist to the stresses of various kinds to which they are subject underground, and also to comply with the norms which regulate their construction.
Joints are known, designed according to the abovesaid aims, which however do not perfectly meet expectations: in some cases, for example, the mechanical flexing resistance has proved to be not sufficient in said joints, compromising their seal.
In other cases, infiltrations of transported liquids between the elements which compose said joint have occurred, with the consequent accidental conduction of current between said component elements, which event, above all other defects, is on the contrary desirable to be absolutely avoided.
Together with the above, particular care must also be placed in the ability of the joint both to avoid hydraulic load losses, and to avoid altering the optimum flow of the fluids conveyed and to withstand the severe tests imposed, as mentioned, by the applicable norms.